


Tsukumogami

by ZeeTheZebra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kiibo's inner voice, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra
Summary: What happens when a tool becomes fed up with its poor treatment? That tool can become alive. This one was a doll that became a spirit of vengeance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Tsukumogami

**Author's Note:**

> Using Youkai terms is fun. I made the comparison between Kiibo and a tsukumogami pretty quickly. So, this fic was made to play around with that concept.
> 
> This fic is also one part "What was the audience thinking during the final trial?"

Kiibo wanted to apologize. He wished he could interject, say something, anything, to try to help his friends. But he couldn’t. His body didn’t belong to him anymore. All the voices, the audience, were demanding hope, despair, or just to continue the show. And Tsumugi was enjoying all of it. She was the mastermind, but wasn’t part of this his fault too? He was as much a prop in this stupid show as Monokuma. He wasn’t a person; he was just a surrogate of the audience, Tsumugi’s toy. Might as well just let it happen. The whole world was against them anyway.

“I’ll never believe that! I’m not playing your game anymore!” Shuichi yelled, cutting through all the other voices.

That passion in Shuichi was something Kiibo has only seen it a few times. This trial wasn’t pointless to him. He still thought they could end Danganronpa even if it cost them their lives. Kiibo looked to see the anger bubble closer to the surface on Tsumugi’s face. From what he could tell, she was incensed by Shuichi’s determination, while still trying to keep appearances. But that was less important to Kiibo. His attention remained on Shuichi.

Shuichi, a pessimist practically by nature was willing to attempt a feat that nearly an entire world was fighting against. Was ending Danganronpa really as impossible as Tsumugi claimed?

No. If one voice could reach Kiibo, maybe his could reach others. He had to try. It didn’t matter if Kiibo was deleted by the audience for his defiance. His voice deserved to be heard too. Kiibo struggled against what was probably thousands of voices trying to suppress him. They all wanted their voices to be heard too. It took all his strength to regain control. But even when he did, he knew he didn’t have much time. Kiibo could already feel himself getting dragged back into the dark recesses of his mind.

“Don’t give up, guys! I believe you can change the world! I know you can!” he called out to his friends.

With that, control was ripped away from him again. But he knew he made an impact, if not on the audience, then on his friends.

“We won’t Kiibo! We’ll make sure this show ends!” Himiko called in response.

“We heard you! Hang in there!” Maki shouted to him.

“We’re not giving up, Kiibo! Keep holding on!” Shuichi yelled back.

Shuichi’s face visibly brightened hearing Kiibo’s true voice. He continued to argue against Tsumugi, more confident than ever that they can end Danganronpa.

“I don’t know why you’re even trying! Don’t you see how much the audience is loving this?” Tsumugi jeered.

“Well I don’t care! Our lives out not your playthings, Tsumugi! And I’ll make sure you’ll never take other lives in this sick TV show again!” Shuichi shouted back at her, absolutely brimming with anger and power.

Despite Tsumugi’s attempts to convince them otherwise, Kiibo knew his words and everyone else’s reached the world. Sharing a body with them, Kiibo could hear the tone of the audiences’ voices changing.

* * *

“I don’t get it.”

“What about it?”

“Why would they want to end the show, especially if they get to star in the next season?”

“Maybe their contracts are up?”

“Dunno, man. Something seems off.”

“Doesn’t seem like these actors are just tired”

“Wait…”

“If they are fighting so hard to end the show…”

“Oh shit.”

“What?”

“They aren’t actors, are they?”

“…”

“Oh God.”

“Did we watch actual kids die?!”

“DID WE ACTUALLY WATCH KIDS GET KILLED?!”

“WTF?!”

“I thought it was all special effects and actors!”

“Me too!”

“WTFWTFWTFWTF”

“Teenagers actually died! Holy shit!”

“WTAF!”

“OK. THIS SHOW NEEDS TO GO DOWN. NOW.”

“YESYESYESYES. IT’S TIME TO STOP!”

“BURN THIS SICK THING TO THE GROUND!”

“TIME TO END THIS THING!”

* * *

It felt like trial went on for hours. Everyone was screaming over each other, yelling for either the show to end or continue. Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko abandoned their vote, knowing the show would end if they won. Kiibo thought they may have won. At least until Tsumugi spoke up again.

“Well then. I suppose it is only natural that I refuse to vote as well!”

Shuichi, Himiko, and Maki all stared at her. They thought she couldn’t go any further. As if to answer the question that was on everyone’s minds, Tsumugi spoke up again.

“The rules mean nothing at this point! And if you all are going to risk your lives to end Danganronpa, I’m risking mine to save it!”

She regained composure, and gestured to Kiibo. But he knew she was referring to the audience in this case.

“Now dear viewers, it is all up to you now. Shall Danganronpa continue or end? Your vote is the only one that matters now!”

She turned back the survivors, beaming. Maki was staring daggers at her. If it were not for the situation, she would’ve throttled Tsumugi. Himiko looked defeated. She was tired, she just wanted this to be over. Shuichi’s confidence wavered. Had they failed? Tsumugi stood proudly, with a smug look on her face. She began to fantasize.

“Oh, when this trial is over, I’ll have to make a new character for Kiibo. Maybe I’ll reference his pregame here or maybe I’ll make him a classic stoic badass!” she said while giggling like a little girl.

The fury Kiibo heard from the audience was astounding.

* * *

“COWARD!”

“THAT’S BS!”

“FUCK YOU, TSUMUGI!”

“She’s a total nutcase.”

“Use stronger words, dude. She’s a sick fuck.”

“Ok, if not voting is the only way to end the show, don’t do anything.”

“No voting everyone!”

“This show is going down!”

* * *

The results were finally tallied. Tsumugi could barely contain her excitement, while the other survivors were nervous. Shuichi had his eyes glued to the screen, Himiko was visibly shaking, and Maki was aggressively pulling her hair. The screen lit up to life and…

No one voted. Thunderous cheers from the audience echoed throughout Kiibo’s head.

* * *

“WOO!”

“WE DID IT!”

“THE SHOW IS OVER!”

“HA HA! EAT SHIT, TSUMUGI!”

“BLOW THIS HELL HOLE SKY HIGH KIIBO!”

* * *

Tsumugi stared at the tally incredulously. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She didn’t want to believe her eyes. This couldn’t be happening. She immediately turned to Kiibo and started begging at the audience.

“N-No! Please reconsider! You love Danganronpa as much as I do! Why do you want it to end?!”

No one listened. One by one, the monitors turned off. And as each one did, another voice left Kiibo’s head until he was finally returned to his body. He didn’t know how to react. The first thing that caught his attention was Tsumugi, slumped over at her podium. Her eyes had glazed over, and for once she didn’t look picture perfect. It was more than clear she lost her will to go on.

“I-I guess Danganronpa has ended. H-How am I supposed to execute the show? I-I don’t know what to do.” She stammered out.

“I do.” Kiibo said, recalling the last thing the audience said to him.

Without another word Kiibo activated his jetpack and shot into the air. He fired off his laser cannon, destroying anything and everything that stood for what the show was. The school began to crumble. The fate of Tsumugi remained unknown to him. He didn’t care. Nothing about her was important to him anymore. It was almost over. There was just one thing left to do. Kiibo scanned the wreckage, looking for them. He finally caught sight of his friends, still alive. Kiibo smiled at them. He then pushed a button on his mainframe. It began to count down as he zoomed towards the dome keeping them in. And as both he and dome shattered when the timer hit zero, one last thought came to his mind.

They weren’t her toys or tools anymore. They were finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnn...This is my first DR fic. I was deadass scared to post this, and I have no idea how well I did. Please let me know especially about characterization.
> 
> (also VERY light hints of saiibo? I love the ship, and think it might show in the fic a bit. Not tagging it though)


End file.
